The Beach House
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: The gang all go to a beach house for a week. Shamy. Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.


"So, my Uncle Morty is letting us use his beach house for a week this summer," Howard announced to the group. "It has four bedrooms, so I thought we could all go up together," he added.

"That isn't enough bedrooms, but that is fine, as I'm not going," Sheldon said.

Amy leaned into Sheldon. "No. You have to come with," she said. "The Agreement says that I get two vacations a year with you. I'm using one on this." Amy hadn't used any since the year reset at their anniversary. She still had both vacations available.

"Don't worry about the rooms. I was going to put you and Amy in the kids' room. That means two twin beds instead of one bigger bed," Howard explained.

Sheldon glared at them both. Then he shared his disdain with the whole group. He didn't like how they were ganging up on him like this. To spend time at the beach. With sand and dirt and water and fun and people and sun. It was the exact opposite of a good time. Still, he was locked into spending vacation time with Amy by his own contract.

By the time the trip was coming around, Sheldon had everything planned. They were taking two cars up together. Leonard insisted on having Penny in the car with himself, Sheldon, and Amy. That meant that Raj, Emily, Howard, and Bernadette were in the other car.

After handing out the itinerary, Sheldon started going over the rules.

"Is he serious?" Emily asked Raj. She had met Sheldon a few times, but had not had the chance to get fully acquainted with his crazy.

"Unfortunately, he is," Raj said.

"Come on? Ten o'clock lights out? On vacation? Do you know how hard it was for me to get this time off?" Emily said.

"We just play along now, and then ignore him when we get there. It'll be fine," Raj told Emily quietly.

Emily sighed and started listening to Sheldon go on about what they would all be doing on the trip. He expected them all to go to some museum, and all spend a bunch of time together. He seemed to believe that everyone would want to have dinner together every night.

Amy just smiled along as Sheldon laid out the rules. Then she took his quiz. She was not as happy when she saw the last question on the quiz. "Sheldon and Amy will be sharing a room, but will not being doing anything more than sleeping. True or False (hint: the answer is True)."

"You didn't need to put that last question on the quiz. It's not anyone's business what we do alone in the room," Amy said as she shoved the finished quiz into Sheldon's hand.

"I know it's not anyone else's business, but I felt like I needed to include it in case word of this sharing a room got back to my mother," Sheldon said.

Amy shook her head at her boyfriend. He focused on the strangest things, but at least he usually explained himself well. Then he handed Amy a cooler and told her to start loading the car while he looked over the others finishing their quizzes. She glared at him for a moment, but then Penny handed her quiz to Sheldon and started helping Amy.

"You circled C for all of them and then wrote in a C for the True or False questions," Sheldon said.

"Yep," Penny said before grabbing a box and following Amy out the door.

"This is on you," Sheldon said as he pointed at Leonard.

"Fine," Leonard said as he handed in his own quiz. Everyone else finished and they got on the road within a half an hour.

Then it was a four hour drive to the house. Sheldon drove everyone crazy with games until the sleeping pill that Leonard demanded that he take kicked in.

"How did you get him to take it?" Amy asked. She knew Sheldon didn't like drugs and he didn't like sleeping through his job as trip supervisor.

"I put it in a piece of cheese," Leonard said.

"Really?"

"No. I just told him to take it or I would let Penny drive the whole way," Leonard said.

"Hey. I'm not such a bad driver," Penny said.

Amy laughed a little at that, but stopped when Penny looked over at her. "Sorry," Amy said.

Sheldon made a puppy noise in his sleep next to Amy. She wanted to curl up to his side and fall asleep with him. Instead, she chatted pleasantly with Leonard and Penny. Then Sheldon's head fell onto her shoulder.

"Isn't he better when he's asleep?" Leonard said when he looked back at them together.

"I love him when he's awake, but I can see that there's a certain charm to this side of him as well," Amy said.

"You love him," Penny teased.

"Don't tell him I said that," Amy warned.

"We won't," Leonard promised.

The rest of the drive was pretty peaceful. Sheldon woke up about ten minutes before they got to the house. He left his head on Amy's shoulder for a few minutes, but then realized what he was doing and sat up. Then he started looking at his clipboard instead of at Amy.

Everyone got out of the car, and Howard pulled up next to them. The house was impressive. It was right on the beach with a beautiful view of the ocean. Everyone went around to look at the beach except for Sheldon.

"Guys, we need to start unpacking," he yelled after them. Then he decided to just follow them. He looked at the sun setting over the water and sighed. It was just as he imagined it would be.

"Isn't it romantic?" Amy asked as she stepped up next to Sheldon.

"No," he said as he looked at all of the other couples kissing.

Amy just sighed and suggested that they start loading in the stuff without everyone else.

"Now, that's romantic," Sheldon said.

Amy laughed a little at that, and Sheldon kissed her on a whim.

"What was that for?" Amy asked.

"You're the only one who seems to even try to get me," he said as they walked back to the car together. They started pulling things from the car. Howard came over and unlocked the front door before grabbing his and Bernadette's suitcases.

"You guys are upstairs on the left. It's the only room that has twin beds, so it shouldn't be too hard to find," Howard told Sheldon and Amy.

"Thanks," Amy said. Then she went to find her and Sheldon's room. Sheldon followed her up and they unpacked together. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Amy asked when they were done.

"Oh, God, no. Sand in my shoes sounds like torture," Sheldon said.

Amy sighed. She wondered why she insisted on them coming out with everyone. She thought it would be fun, but she could tell that all the other couples were going to spend time together, while she and Sheldon were going to probably sit around and read and barely even speak.

"Dinner?" Sheldon suggested. "I had us all scheduled for dinner together, but I think that they are going to ignore me. Perhaps you and I could go have dinner alone."

"That sounds nice," Amy said. Then they left the house together and found a little place to have dinner together. When they were leaving, everyone else came in.

"We were wondering where you guys went," Leonard said.

"Dinner alone," Sheldon said. "Is the house unlocked? Amy and I are going to go back now."

"You can hang out and have dessert with us," Penny said.

"We already had dessert. We would like to go back and go to bed now," Sheldon said.

Howard handed over one of the copies of the house key, and Sheldon and Amy left. They went inside the house and up to their room.

"I'm not really tired yet," Amy said.

"Me neither," Sheldon said. Then he lay down on one of the beds.

"I thought that was my bed," Amy said.

"Oh, is it?" Sheldon asked, but he didn't get up. Amy lay down next to him. It was a tight fit, and their arms were pressed together. They just lay there talking for a while until they heard everyone come in. Sheldon checked his watch. "It's nearly eleven. We should get ready for sleep," he said as he sat up.

They took turns getting ready for bed. This time, Sheldon lay down in his own bed. They each wished each other a good night, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sheldon and Amy were the first ones up. They made their beds and went to have breakfast together. Amy wondered if this was what it would be like if they lived together. Just happily doing things together. Sheldon put an apron on over his pajamas and started making pancakes. Amy wanted to take a picture because he was so cute, but she refrained.

Everyone showed up and stole breakfast from Sheldon.

"We're going swimming after this. Do you guys want to come with?" Raj asked Sheldon and Amy.

"Yeah," Amy said enthusiastically.

"Dear Lord, what's next? Beach volleyball?" Sheldon asked as he gave an involuntary shudder.

"No one here is athletic enough for beach volleyball," Leonard said.

"Come on, Sheldon. You don't have to go in, but come hang out with us. I'll help you build a sandcastle," Amy said.

Sheldon refused to come with, so Amy decided to spend the afternoon without him. She went and changed into her swimsuit and pulled on a coverup. She passed Sheldon on the way out the back to meet everyone else.

"Wait. You aren't going out there like that, are you?" Sheldon asked.

"I am," Amy confirmed.

"But... look at all of that... skin," Sheldon said.

"It's the beach, Sheldon. What did you think I was going to wear?"

"I'm coming with. Wait here," Sheldon said before running upstairs.

Amy sat down and waited for Sheldon to come back. He was back in less than ten minutes in a pair of swim trunks and a single t-shirt. Amy smiled at him and they went outside together. Sheldon sat down with the other guys while Amy went to get in the water with the girls.

"Came out to check out your lady in her swimsuit?" Leonard asked as they watched the girls in the water. Amy pulled the coverup over her head before she reached the water.

"I came to make sure that you didn't. None of you look at Amy," Sheldon said, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was out there in a one piece suit, showing more skin than anyone besides Sheldon had seen. "I'm going to go over there," Sheldon muttered before getting up to join the girls.

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny said as he walked over.

"Hello," he said. He wasn't swimming or playing like the girls were. He was just standing near Amy. Penny splashed Sheldon, and he glared at her. Then he splashed Penny back.

"It's on," Penny said before she splashed Sheldon back. This time, he grabbed Amy and used her as a shield.

"Hey," Amy screamed. Then she splashed Sheldon and Penny at the same time. Sheldon didn't know what came over him as he picked her up and threw her in the water. When Amy got back on her feet, she tried to tackle Sheldon, but he wouldn't budge. "Penny, help," Amy said. With Penny's help, they knocked Sheldon over into the water. It was shallow enough that his head didn't go under even as he sat on the sand. He reached up and pulled Amy down on top of him.

"This was a terrible idea," he told her as she landed in his lap.

"It seems like a good idea to me," she laughed.

As much as Sheldon liked to complain, it did seem like being at the beach had lightened him up a little. He often ignored his own itinerary, and took Amy out to dinner alone before they would go and lie on her bed and talk for nearly an hour before going to sleep in separate beds.

Everyone mostly just relaxed. It was exactly what a beach trip should be. Group trips to the boardwalk to eat ice cream, reading on the beach, and more swimming. Sheldon and Howard built a truly impressive sandcastle, but they bickered about it the whole time. It wasn't until Bernadette threatened to smash it, that they stopped fighting.

On their last night at the beach house, the group had dinner together at the house. Sheldon barbecued steaks and everyone else made side dishes. Then they were going to hike over to another part of the beach to watch a fireworks display.

"I don't care for fireworks," Sheldon said.

"I know, but will you go with me anyway?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Sheldon said.

This agreeable Sheldon made Amy wish that they could live at the beach house forever. They gathered up blankets and started hiking over. Amy tripped on the sand a couple times, so Sheldon put his hand in hers to help stabilize her. If anyone was looking on, they would assume that they were a normal couple taking a nice walk on the beach. In a way, they were.

Sheldon set down the blanket and handed Amy a set of earplugs. "I'd hate for your hearing to be damaged," he explained.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She liked that he was so thoughtful.

Then they sat next to each other and watched the fireworks together. Amy fell asleep on the blanket next to Sheldon, but he gently woke her.

"I may be more relaxed, but we are not sleeping on the beach like hippies," Sheldon said before helping her up so that they could go back to the house.

Amy was mad that she fell asleep. "I was going to try to get you to make out with me on the beach," she said.

"That's disgusting," Sheldon said. "If we are going to make out, it's best done in our room. Anyone could watch us on this beach," he said as he gestured to their friends who were all making out on their own blankets.

"Well, let's go back to our room then," Amy said with a smile.

"Okay," Sheldon said.

When they were back in their room, they lay on Amy's bed like they had nearly every night of the trip. Sheldon leaned over to kiss Amy, but after a second, he stopped.

"This isn't working," he said as he stood up.

"Oh. We can just talk," Amy said.

"No. Here. Help me move this," Sheldon said as he started pushing his bed over next to Amy's.

Amy was surprised, but she helped Sheldon push the two beds together. Then they lay back down.

"That's better. I was worried about falling off. It made it hard to get into this," Sheldon said before he started kissing Amy again.

They kissed for a while before deciding it was time to go to sleep. "Should we move them back?" Amy asked.

"I'm tired. Let's just leave them like this," Sheldon said when they were about to go to sleep. They were both changed for bed. "To be clear, we each have our own beds. They are just touching," he added.

"Okay," Amy said.

They went to sleep and stayed a respectful distance apart. In the morning, they were packing up to go home, and they moved the beds back apart. When they went down for breakfast, everyone was waiting for them.

"Hello," Howard said.

"Good morning," Amy said cheerily.

"You seem happy this morning," Penny said.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We were going to ask you that," Howard said. "Bernie and I are right below you, and we couldn't help but notice the sounds of heavy furniture being moved this morning. Maybe as if you were moving the beds back apart."

"It's not what you think," Amy started.

"Why are you saying that?" Sheldon asked Amy. Then he turned to the group. "That's what we were doing. I assumed that you would want the furniture back where we found it."

"We didn't have sex!" Amy blurted.

"Of course we didn't," Sheldon said. "Oh. That's why you said it wasn't what they thought. No, we didn't have intercourse. We just kissed for a while and slept next to each other," Sheldon explained.

"Oh," Penny said. "Of course you didn't."

After breakfast, they all loaded back up into the cars to head home. Sheldon refused the sleeping pill this time, and Leonard didn't push it. He didn't even threaten to let Penny drive. Everyone was a little reluctant to go home. Even Sheldon.

"We should do this again next year," Amy said as Leonard started driving away.

"We should," Leonard agreed.


End file.
